Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil thumb|276px *'Nombre Real:' Seo Joohyun *'Nombre Artístico:' SeoHyun (Hangul: 서현; Hanja:徐玄) *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 28 de Junio de 1991. *'Profesión:'Cantante,Bailarina,Modelo y Actriz de doblaje,Embajadora,Compositora. *'Apodo:' Maknae.Jiltu,Angel,Seororo *'Familia': Hija Única. *'Origen': Seul ,Corea del sur *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Idiomas : '''Inglés y Chino (Fluido), Japonés (Básico) *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Grupo:' Girls Generation *'Posición:' Voz Primera *'Instrumento's:Canto, teclado, piano,Guitarra. *'Generos': K-pop ,Dance-pop, trote *'Agencia': SM Entertainment Minibiografia Ella era un modelo en el 2004 para SMART uniforme con TVXQ. Junto con Jessica y Tiffany, Seohyun se conoce como el Maknae en las SNSD. Es la más joven del grupo, Sooyoung y Jessica la protegen mucho. Participó en el show We Got Married con Yong Hwa de C.N.Blue. Es muy educada. Sabe hablar muy bien chino y japones. Comparte habitación con Hyoyeon y anteriormente compartia con Tiffany. Le encanta comer patatas dulces. Anuncio *Cabi song feat '''SNSD '& 2PM *Banana Milk *Chocolate Love *Nitendo Korea *Clean & Clear (Krystal f(x''') *Intel feat '''SNSD *Vita CF *The Face Shop (Kim Hyun Joong) Dramas *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Programas de television *Las niñas van a la escuela (2007) *Fabrica (2008) *Industria del cine de terror (2009) *Hello Baby (2009) *Music Bank (KBS, 2010) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2010) *We Got Married Temporada (MBC, 2010-2011) *Star king ( SBS 2011) *Big Brothers (KBS, 2011) *Running Man ep.63 y 64 (2011) *Strong Heart ep.96 (SBS 2011) Premios *2009 M.Net Asian Music Awards: Música Trot del Año (Nominada) *Yahoo Buzz! Award's: Top Buzz Star: Female Category (Nominada) *MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio Popularidad (Ganadora) Apariciones en Videos Musicales *Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008)frame|SEOHYUN *S. E.O. U. L. (2009) *Caribbean Bay (2010) *Oh! My Goddess (2010) *Let's Go (2010) *Digital Single "jjarajajja" ( con juhyeonmi, 2009) *TVXQ-journey (ft. Seohyun) ost "Paradise Ranch"(2011) Curiosidades *'Educación: '''asistió a la Seúl Middle School y High School Daeyoung, luego fue trasladada a la Jeonju Arts High School en donde el 9 de Febrero de 2010 se graduó con el "Premio Al Logro". Actualmente asiste a la Universidad Dongguk. Seohyun fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM *'Lema:' ''Las personas de buen corazón son las ganadoras al fina''l *Fue nombrada por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como Embajadora de Buena Voluntad para la Aptitud del Estudiante. *Seohyun es una experta en el piano. *Seohyun ha declarado que no tiene un chico ideal. *Nacio el mismo dia que su amigo de C.N.Blue, Minhyuk el 28 de Junio del 1991 *Fue al club de magia cuando iba en primaria *Fue modelo el 2004 para SMART junto a TVXQ . *Junto con Jessica y Tiffany lanzó el single Oppa Nappa (오빠 나빠) y Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!). *El 11 de Febrero de 2010 grabó el primer capítulo de We Got Married, programa de variedades en la que participó como esposa de YongHwa, lider del grupo C.N.BLUE. *Siempre se asegura de revisar que el cinturon de seguridad esté correctamente abrochado para evitar algún accidente *Seohyun grabo su primer Ost It´s OK.Even If It Hurts del drama Kim Soo Ro.Tiene un estilo unico del que gusto mucho. *Hizo un dueto en el SM TOWN con Kyuhyun de Super Junior titulado" If I call you with all my heart " *Seohyun fue descubierta el 2003 en el Casting System de la S.M Entertainment. *El 2010 grabó la canción Banmal Song con su esposo ficticio YongHwa. *Fue descrita por YongHwa, como una persona tierna, madura, ingenua y muy pura. *Las fans concluyeron que ella es la mujer ideal de YongHwa *A finales de 2010, en una revisión médica a la que fue se la encontró baja de peso por nueve kilos *Le encanta leer libros de auto conocimiento por lo cual fue victima de las bromas de su esposo . *Es muy cuidadosa y siempre lleva con ella lo necesario. *Es muy buena estudiando *Sus compañeras de SNSD comentaron una vez en una entrevista radial que desde que se casó ficticiamente para We GoEt Married, comenzó a hacer cosas que no solía hacer, como mandar muchísimos mensajes de texto y además, resaltando el pasatiempo que ella tiene de leer todo tipo de cosas relacionadas al estudio, ahora lee muchos libros de amor, además siempre pensaba en los regalos que podía hacerle a su esposo *Admira a Ban Ki Moon, el Secretario de las Naciones Unidas *Su esposo YongHwa en We Got Married le escribió la canción 'Love Light' especialmente para ella; la comenzó a escribir cuando se conocieron en el programa. Era una simple canción de amor, pero a medida que se fueron conociendo y acercando se convirtió en un escribo pensado en ella.' (dijo YongHwa). *Ella fue la primera chica que YongHwa presento oficialmente como su novia a su madre. El 14 de Marzo de 2011 (Día Blanco en Corea) finalizó su matrimonio con YongHwa en We Got Married, luego de un año y mes de casados. *Él le regaló una guitarra a Seohyun.para que ella pudiera practicar y tocarle una cancion. *Los productores confesaron que debían finalizar la aparición en el programa por las apretadas agendas de ambos. *Existen rumores que las canciones '''Imagine & Love Girl '''hayan sido escritas para ella. *El 6 de Abril de este año, en una de las presentaciones de C.N.Blue, Seohyun estuvo acompañando a YongHwa detrás del escenario según los comentarios de varias fans. *Ambos utilizan accesorios de parejas *Es una amiga cercana con Nicole de Kara , Minho de SHINee y Jinwoon de 2AM (se rumoreaba que este estaba enamorado de ella). *Tambien es cercana a sus Oppas de Super Junior, Yesung, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun. *Han especulado algunos rumores de que Seohyun estuvo saliendo con Yonghwa de C.N.Blue pero fuera de la serie We Got Married. *Participo en un videoclip con 2PM *A ella le diagnosticaron muy baja de peso por 9 kg en el 2010, se dice que por obligacion de SM Entertaiment . *En el ultimo episodio de '''We Got Married '''su Ex-esposo le dio una Gitarra rosa como regalo de despedida. *En 2011 los miembros de SNSD compitieron con sus propias portadas de la revista '''Marie Claire' *La edición con la portada de Seohyun se vendio en 3 minutos, por lo cual ella vencio *Tambien ha participado en los editoriales de varias revistas, incluyendo Vogue Corea *De acuerdo con una encuesta que se llevó a cabo en un hospital de cirugía cosmética en Seúl, los resultados mostraron que de los 781 internautas que participaron, 348 (44,5%) votaron a favor de Seohyun como "miembro del grupo joven que muestra la mejor belleza natural" *Mantiene una buena relacion tanto como con Yonghwa y todos los miembros de C.N.Blue *Ha estado bajo vigilancia debido a su bajo peso. *Reaparecio la pareja Yong-'Seo '''cantando '''Banmal Song '''en el concierto en Niigata, japan (20 agosto 2011) *En el 2011 se lanzo el album en japones en donde seohyun participa mas vocalmente . *Sin palabras se quedo seohyun por conocer a '''Ban Ki Moo'. *El 2011 ha sido el año de seohyun se ha vuelto una Sensacion. *'Sung Si Kyung '''hizo algunos cumplidos "Al principio no me di cuenta de Belleza Seo Hyun porque ella era una mujer joven; pero esta comenzando a florecer ahora mismo" *En '''Strong Heart '''seohyun relato su encuentro con el secretario '''Ban Ki Moo'.en el mismo programa sunny revelo que la mitad del grupo estaban en citas o tenian una relacion. *Causo tanto escandalo que se les pregunto a sus compañeras a lo que respondio Tiffany "No tenemos tiempo para eso"a lo que añadio Seohyun "No es el momento adecuado para nosotros hasta la fecha" *En un progama reciente aparecio seohyun con su Guitarra rosa y canto Speak Now (Big Brothers) en el mismo programa se revelo que toma vino," lo hace porque sabe que es bueno para la salud" *Seohyun elegido como nuevo modelo de "The Fase Shop" en donde tambien participara con Kim Hyun Joong ','Won Bin 'y '''Park Min Young ' *Seohyun se despojo de su habitual "'''Cute" para convertirseen una ''sexy ''Chica Vogue. * Aparecio una imagen del CF de SeoHyun y Kim Hyun Joong . seohyunsexydama.jpg|link=seo hyun elegancia seohyunvoguegirls- sexy.jpg|link=dama elegante y sexy seohyunvogue.jpg|link=Seo Hyun Galeria seo hyun (05).jpg Seo Joo Hyun6.jpg Seo Joo Hyun11.jpg Seo Joo Hyun19.jpg Seo Joo Hyun 2.jpg Seo Joo Hyun 11.jpg Seo Joo Hyun 13.jpg Seo Joo Hyun 15.jpg Seo Joo Hyun 21.jpg seohyun12.jpg wwwstylecokr20117512115.png 199143 211215035559251 163393240341431 920673 5609801 n.jpg 200717 10150146693012679 354930367678 6296192 4958041 n.jpg 20110419 snsd marieclaire 1.jpg 208327 139042769498722 132032916866374 225654 617369 n.jpg 217201 10150167608438567 205806848566 6633066 5860044 n.jpg 248735 230467343634020 163393240341431 1066698 7264968 n.jpg 24921 360582262678 354930367678 3367712 6005202 n.jpg 250148 10150192828747077 276183917076 7584891 4464037 n.jpg 250673 204491616259236 118041071570958 488778 8084743 n.jpg 251225 231524260194995 163393240341431 1076044 3267786 n.jpg 25123 380296342678 354930367678 3539964 8228021 n.jpg 251719 230467673633987 163393240341431 1066710 4415307 n.jpg 253072 204490969592634 118041071570958 488775 1476072 n.jpg 264335 211223682252696 118041071570958 524538 433266 n.jpg 264914 246190708728350 163393240341431 1121938 5681460 n.jpg 266930 217163121658752 118041071570958 544611 2445881 o.jpg 270123 211223735586024 118041071570958 524543 3209218 n.jpg 6020622935 462a4fd6cf z.jpg Baby seohyun.jpg SNSD - Mr Taxi Japanese Version (13).jpg Seohyun16.jpg SeohyunQW1.jpg Seohyun 3.jpeg Snsd-seohyun-trax-4.jpg all-about-snsd-seohyun.jpg|link=SEO seohyun8347/.jpg|link=seo hyun 253053 10150192826492077 276183917076 7584881 2012083 n.jpg 263581 211223745586023 118041071570958 524544 6441175 n.jpg 268524 218105001564564 118041071570958 547036 6659047 n.jpg seohyun347192'¿.jpg|link=Angel Dark seo5634¿'.jpg|link=Seoyong seohyun435.jpg|link=floreciendo seohyun gitarr.jpg|link=seo hyun seohyun347190'¿'.jpg|link=Seo hyun seohyun347193.jpg|link=Seo hyun Vogue 179600425.jpg|link=sexy seo 312288_220149668048592_159573170772909_684312_777242627_n.jpg|Seohyun & Kim Hyun Joong Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:SM Entertainment